Of Names and Missions
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: When Tsubaki is sick and Liz has a broken arm, Shinigami-sama asked Black Star and Patty to team up for a mission. But, will they be able to work together? Or, will it end in disaster? Black StarxPatty; implied KidxChrona. Update! now a multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1 Temporary Team

Hey everyone. I'm Surfer Girl Forevuh and this is my first real Soul Eater fanfic. So, if the charcters are ooc, I'm sorry, I tried. My main reason for writing this fanfic is because only one other person has written a PattyxBlack Star fanfic and they're rare to find! I haven't even seen any FANART of the couple, which makes me sad T_T (if you do know of such fanart PLEASE tell me in the review! That would rock and I'd love you forever for it!) Come on people, they're cute together! they make the perfect random couple! Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.

**_Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. _****_This is a Black StarxPatty fanfic, along with implied KidxChrona. This fanfic is supposed to be based two years after the ANIME ends (not the manga, it's anime based). And, in those two years not much has changed. Only, it DOES mention that Chrona's Stein's adopted daughter, so I guess Stein adopted her in the two year span. Now, on with the story!_**

**_Note: This was originally a one-shot, but then I realized that it's A LOT of reading to be just a one-shot, so I made it into a multi-chapter story. _**

* * *

"Chichiue, are you _positive_ you have thought this matter through," Death The Kid asked his father. "do you honestly think sending _him_ and _her_ on a mission together is such a good idea? _Alone_ no less?"

"Now, now, Kid-kun, I'm sure they'll be perfectly fine working together on a mission together just this once," Shinigami-sama said happily in reassurance. "it's only for this one time anyway. Also, they are the only ones availble, what with Maka and Soul already on a mission in Australia. Plus, I highly doubt you would go, what with Liz having a broken arm and all."

Kid turned his head and looked at Liz with her arm in a cast. It was true, there was no way in hell he'd be able to just fight with Patty since it would be impossible for him.

"Even so," Liz added, having the same concern as Kid had. "will they even be_ able_ to work together? Do they're soul wavelengths match at all?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, they do," Stein interjected. "I've studied how well they work together and I must say, they're wavelengths match very well. They'll be perfectly fine fighting together."

Kid and Liz looked at each other and groaned. That was_ not_ what they had wanted to hear. Unfortunantly, neither could think of another concern to bring up that might possibly change Shinigami-sama or Stein's minds.

"Alright~ I'm all packed and ready to gooo~" Patty sang as she came skipping into the Death Room with a small back-pack.

"Yahoo! Temporary Meister/Weapon team Black Star and Patty Thompson reporting for duty, Shinigami-sama!" Black Star screamed running up next to Patty.

"Just give us the instructions and we'll be on our way, boss man!" Patty cheered.

Liz and Kid exhanged a long, hard stare. No, this was not going to end well_ at all_! Tsubaki came walking in slowly behind the two energetic teens coughing and sneezing the whole way with Chrona standing next to her in case she fell over.

"Alright, you two, pay attention," Shinigami-sama said becoming serious. "Even though Maka was able to destroy Asura two years ago there are still kishin egg souls wandering the world. A small village in Japan has been terrorized for the last week by one of these monsters. Since Maka and Soul are on a mission, Liz has a broken arm, and Tsubaki is ill, you two will have to partner up temporarily and take it down. Any questions?"

"Why can't Chrona and Ragnarok go instead?!" Liz asked pointing at the timid girl.

"Because Chrona's not qualified to go on missions by herself yet," Stein replied. He gave a sympathtic smile to his adopted daughter and said "You will soon, though. I know you're almost ready."

Chrona smiled gently and nodded her head.

"_I_ could go with Chrona and Ragnarok and supervise the mission. Chrona's more than capable of fighting on her own." Kid offered, desperatly trying to get Black Star and Patty off the mission and also secretly trying to tell Chrona he believed in her.

Chrona blushed and gave a small smile to him "Th-thank you, Shinigami-kun."

"Sorry, Kid-kun, but Black Star and Patty have already been set and ready to go," Shinigami-sama turned to the two hyper-active teens. "you two need to leave imediantly."

Black Star and Patty grinned and high-fived. Patty went to say goodbye to Liz and Kid while Tsubaki walked over to Black Star.

"Be safe and don't push yourself to hard, Black Star." Tsubaki sneezed and coughed a few times.

"Don't you worry, Tsubaki! I'm the man who will defeat God, I think I can handle this mission," Black Star smiled and gave her the thumbs up. "you just relax and feel better. We'll be back before you know it!"

Patty and Black Star waved goodbye and ran full speed out of the Death Room.

"This is _not_ going to end well." Liz sighed, rubbing her head with her good hand.

"Wh-why are you all so afraid? P-patty and Black Star match soul wavelengths so they won't h-hurt each other." Chrona asked innocently.

"It's not so much that we're worried about them not being able to fight together," Kid explained placing a hand on her shoulder. "it's more the fact that Black Star and Patty are too much alike. Think about it, how well will they be able to do the mission with that much hyper-activity?"

Chrona considered it for a moment and her eyes got wide. She suddenly feared for the lives of the people in the village more than those of her two friends.

Ragnarok popped out of Chrona's back, his own x shaped eyes bigger and buggier than normal.

"Am I the only fucking one who realizes we pretty much just gave spike-head a gun?!"

"No, Ragnarok. and that's why I'm terrified." Liz replied.

"Now now, I'm sure they'll be juuuust fine!" Shinigami-sama said optimistically.

No sooner had he said that did they all hear a load crash. Shinigami-sama turned to his mirror which revealed three spikes off of Shibusen sticking out of the ground and multiple craters at the enterence.

"THEY'VE JUST STARTED THE MISSION AND ALREADY RUINED THE SYMMETRY OF SHIBUSEN!" Kid screamed, sinking to the ground sulking. Chrona lifted her hand and gently patted his head for comfort.

"Prehapes this wasn't such a good idea." Tsubaki managed to say through her coughs.

"I agree one hundred percent with you, sister." Liz groaned.


	2. Chapter 2 Explaining The Past

"Hey, Black Star, weren't you born in Japan?" Patty asked from her weapon form as Black Star jumped from tree to tree.

They'd arrived in Japan the night before and were heading in the direction of the village. When they'd first started travel, they soon realized the difference of their transportation. Black Star was used to leaping from tree to tree with Tsubaki and Patty used to being carried by Kid while he flew. This proved to not work when Patty tried and almost fell out of the tree she was in. So, they came to a conclusion. Patty had transformed into her gun form and Black Star had her fastened to his belt tightly.

"Yeah, I was," Black Star explained. "But, I've lived in Death City since I was a baby. Sid-sensei found me as a baby and brought me to Shibusen. Are you comfortable resting in this tree for the night?"

"Yeah, that's cool." Patty giggled.

Black Star stopped on a sterdy branch and pulled Patty from his belt. It glowed bright pink as Patty transformed into her human form. She went to sit down on the branch when she almost slipped. Luckily, Black Star still had hold of her hand and grabbed her around the shoulder to steady her. Patty nodded thanks to him and they sat down.

"So, why'd Sid-sensei take you from Japan anyway?" Patty questioned tilting her head to the side.

Black Star remained silent for a moment and a flicker of irritation and shame lit his eyes. Patty jumpped.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was so personal. You don't have to tell me if you don't want." She said gently. Coming from the streets of Brooklyn she'd known that look by heart. She'd seen it often and given it to many people many times.

Black Star smirked slightly and looked at her.

"I was born into a clan in Japan called the Star Clan," he explained. "they were a clan of powerful ninja's and were nearly impossible to defeat, like my father, White Star."

Black Star's expression darkened as he continued. "But, they got too power hungry. They started eating the souls of the people they killed and all became kishin egg souls. The entire clan was whiped out, except for me. I was only a baby at the time, so I never knew my parents."

Patty's eyes shifted to the star tattoo on his shoulder and touched it gently.

"So, even though your clan was whiped out, you still have the mark. Isn't that dangerous?" she asked.

"Very," Black Star answered, unconsiously putting his hand over Patty's on his shoulder. "many villages in Japan were terrorized by the Star Clan and hate me for it. However, I consider this mark as a mark of honor. Even though I didn't ever know my parents or anyone else in the clan and even though I don't agree with what they did, I'm still the sole survivor of the clan and have to keep it going somehow."

He turned and grinned at Patty who smiled back. Suddenly, something dawned on Patty.

"Wait," she said. "is Black Star your real name? Or, is it just a clan name?"

"Dunno," Black Star admitted, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree. "Might've had a real name, but I don't know it if I did. I've just been called Black Star my whole life."

Patty thought for a minute and pulled a giant book titled "Names and Their Origins" from thin air it seemed.

"We'll just have to find you one!" she remarked.

"Where the hell'd you get the book from?!?!" Black Star cried, nearly falling out of the tree.

Patty ignored him and flipped through the pages. Black Star shrugged and let out a yawn. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Patty thumbed through the pages and lifted her head to look at him. She starred at him for a long minute and then out to the horizen where she could see the lights of the village. She had a bad feeling in her gut. There was a good chance that the villagers were going to attack Black Star once they got there. Patty started shaking slightly as she remembered all the friends she'd had in Brooklyn who were in gangs. A lot of them ended up getting killed. A few right before her very eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. It was decided, she wouldn't let that happen to Black Star.

She read the pages of the book slower as it got darker and finally dropped it into her bag and slowly layed down on the tree branch. A plan slowly started forming in her head and she decided that she'd have to act quick and before Black Star woke up for it to succeed.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle In the Village

"YAHOO! GOOD DAY, VILLARGERS! You no longer need to fear! The man who will defeat God is here to save you!" Black Star yelled once they entered the village. He was standing on a large statue and yelling at the top of his lungs to make sure eveyone knew he was there. The only difference was that Tsubaki wasn't there to tell him to stop. Instead, Patty was standing next to him, laughing her head off.

"I think everyone knows we're here, dude." Patty breathed whiping a tear from her eye. She didn't know how entertaining teaming up with Black Star was.

Black Star smirked and jumpped down, reciving dirty looks from the villagers. Patty turned around and gave a slight glare to the villagers and they scurried off. Patty could tell that the people didn't like Black Star and were just waiting for a chance to approach them. Patty shuddered slightly at the trouble that may come later. Two hands rubbing roughly on both her arms brought her out of her thoughts. Patty looked up slightly confused and starred at Black Star.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"You're cold, aren't you? You just shivered big time. I'm trying to warm you up." Black Star replied.

Patty flushed slightly at this gesture and smiled. Black Star's eyes narrowed and he looked around. He reached down and grabbed Patty's hand.

"Stay close to me," he said. "I sensed something just now."

Patty immediantly snapped into attention, gripped his hand, and looked around listening for what Black Star had heard.

"You think it's the kishin egg soul?" she asked. Black Star nodded. They started walking and Black Star kept glacing at Patty. Finally, Patty's curiosity got the better of her.

"What's up?"

"You look different," Black Star said starring at her intently. "and I can't tell why!"

Patty looked down and what she was wearing and realized that she was in a normal red hoodie and blue jeans. She laughed.

"I'm not dressed like my sister. Since I'm not on mission with Kid-kun there's no reason for me to dress like her."

"THAT'S IT! That's what was different!" Black Star grinned triumphantly. "So, when do you think this thing's gonna show up?"

Right as Patty was about to reply, a loud crash was heard along with screaming. Patty and Black Star spun around and saw a giant, fat, balloon like humaniod come walking into town on it's hands and smashing houses.

"That answer you question?!" Patty asked in alarm.

"Yep. Patty, transform!" Black Star yelled.

"Roger Doger!" Patty smirked flipping backwards and transforming. Black Star went to grab her but forgot she was smaller than Tsubaki's weapon form and accidently dropped her.

"You were supposed to catch me, idiot!" Patty yelled from the ground.

"Sorry! I'm used to ninja weapons, not guns!" Black Star growled as he grabbed her off the ground and ran towards the kishin egg.

"Hey, Mr. Gorilla Balloon!" Patty called from her gun form. The kishin egg turned as he put the roof of a building into his mouth.

"Eat this!" Black Star yelled, firing Patty. Unfortunantly, he had her upside down and pointing towards himself. Black Star went flying backwards and hit the statue he'd be standing on before.

"Are you alright?!" Patty asked.

"What the hell! Kid-kun holds you and Liz upside down all the time and he never has problems!" Black Star grunted standing up again.

"Okay, first off, that sounded _so_ wrong. Secondly, it's because you're supposed to aim me at the enemy! I'm aimed at you right now." Patty explained.

Black Star nodded and turned Patty so she was aimed at the monster. He pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out and hit the kishin egg in the shoulder.

"Yes! Got him!" Black Star cheered.

"Above you!" Patty called.

Black Star barely managed to jump out of the way as the kishin egg's giant fist crashed down. Black Star turned and ran full speed at the monster, firing wildly at it. The kishin egg raised its large arm and smacked Black Star and Patty against one of the buildings.

"Damnit, this isn't good." Black Star seethed.

"We have to resonate! It's the only chance we have against this thing!" Patty yelled.

Black Star's head whipped down to the demon gun.

"You think it'll work?" he asked.

Patty's face appeared in the reflection of the gun, her face determined and serious.

"We have to try. Just focus!"

Black Star nodded hoping it would work. he took his normal stance and consentrated. Patty closed her eyes and focused matching her wavelength to his. Both snapped they're eyes open at the same time and yelled "SOUL RESONANCE!"

Black Star felt the power of the resonance creep through him. It wasn't nearly as powerful as when he and Tsubaki resoanted, but it was strong enough. Patty's weapon form grew in size and soon engulfed Black Star's left arm. The form was almost identical to the form Patty and her sister had when Kid resonated with them. The only difference was that the shinigami marking imprinted on it had been replaced by a star.

"STAR CANON!" Black Star yelled as her positioned his arm at the kishin egg and fire.

A large bang went off and the kishin egg screamed in pain and terror. By the time the dust disappeared, all that remained was the red soul floating in the air.

"We did it?" Patty asked in disbelief, transforming back into her human form.

"We did it!" Black Star cheered. They smiled and started chanting "we did it! we did it!" over and over. Black Star picked Patty up by the waist and spun her in the air as they laughed.

"I knew we could do it!" he cheered, grabbing the kishin egg soul with his free hand and handing it to Patty as he sat her down.

Patty grinned widely and held it out in front of her.

"TAKE THAT, KID! I TOLD YOU WE COULD DO IT, YOU FUCKER!" Patty cheered and stored it in her jeans pocket.

Their celebration was short lived when an arrow was shot at them and the villagers started to surround them. Black Star grabbed Patty by the shoulder and pulled her next to him. Patty's eyes widened in fear. This was _excatly_ what she'd hoped wouldn't happen.


	4. Chapter 4 Patty's Plan

"We recognize that mark on the cannon," an older man said stepping forward menacingly. "it's from the Star Clan. We don't take kindly to them."

"So what, asshole?" Black Star growled.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"The last time we saw the Star Clan we vowed that the village would kill them if they ever came back. And we intend to keep that vow. Now, who is it?"

Black Star glared at him and started forward when Patty stepped in front of him.

"It's me! I'm the sole survivor of the Star Clan!" she blurted out. Black Star reeled in shock as well as the other villagers.

"Lies! You can't be the sole survior of the Star Clan!" the man snapped.

"I am," Patty cried. "I go by Patrica Thompson but my clan name is Blue Star! My mother was American and my father was White Star!"

"I don't believe you," the man pointed at Black Star. "how do I know _he_ isn't the sole survior of the Star Clan?!"

"Because he doesn't have the mark of the Star Clan, does he? I do and I can prove it!"

Patty tugged her hoodie off to reveal a black tank-top underneath. Sure enough, on her left shoulder was a star marking. Snapping out of his shock, Black Star quickly looked at his own shoulder in amazement. His tattoo was gone!

"So, you tell the truth." The man grumbled.

"Yes! Isamu's my partner and a very supportive one! I told him the story of the Star Clan and he went as far as to dress like them to make me feel comfortable." Patty lied.

The man's eyes glowed in hate. He raised the wooden staff he was holding and swung full force at Patty's head. It was a blow that could kill in one hit.

Patty squeezed her eyes shut when she heard a snap and a scream of terror. Her eyes shot open and saw Black Star standing in front of her with the staff broken in his hand. Black Star grabbed the man by the collar.

"You. Do. Not. Touch. Her. GOT IT?!" Black Star barked.

He dropped the man on the ground and stood protectivly in front of Patty. Suddenly, rain began to fall and soon it was pouring.

_"No! Not rain! Not now!" _Patty thought frantically.

The ink off the paint that she'd used to make the star with washed away as well as the paint that she'd used to hide Black Star's tattoo.

"The girl lied! _He_ is the decendant of the Star Clan!" a woman screeched.

The villagers started towards him but Patty got in their way.

"No! Don't you dare hurt him!" she screamed.

"Patty, move." Black Star told her.

"NO! Isamu's my friend! He's _nothing _like his clanmates! I won't let you hurt him!" Patty cried as tears rolled down her face.

Black Star was shocked to see Patty cry. All the time he'd known her he never once seen her cry. Black Star walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Patty looked up at him and hugged him, sobbing into his chest.

"D-d-don't leave me," she chocked out. "n-n-n-not you t-too."

"What do you mean by 'you too'?" Black Star asked, his eyes locked on the villagers.

"I-I-I saw so many of my friends in Brooklyn die in front of me. You and everyone else in Shibusen are the only people who are my friends that haven't died on me yet besides my sister." she sobbed.

Black Star raised his hands and rubbed her back soothingly. His gaze locked on the villagers.

"Do whatever the hell you want to me," he barked at them. "but don't you _dare_ hurt her. We're leaving."

Black Star wrapped his arm around Patty's shoulder and pulled her close to him as they walked away. No one dared to move.

As they walked through the forest Black Star looked down at Patty who was starring at the ground.

"Why'd you do that? It was dangerous." he said coldly.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. You're a good guy and don't deserve it." Patty muttered.

Black Star's teeth clenched and he grabbed Patty by the shoulders.

"WHAT YOU DID WAS STUPID! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST STAYED BEHIND ME!" he yelled.

"AND WHAT, LET YOU DIE?! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WAS GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN! DON'T TELL ME TSUBAKI WOULDN'T DO THE SAME!" Patty yelled back.

"YEAH, TSUBAKI WOULD'VE, BUT SHE WOULDN'T HAVE PUT HERSELF IN DANGER LIKE YOU DID! UNLIKE YOU, SHE'S GOT A BRAIN!" Black Star screamed.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M A CHILD!" Patty retorted. "I'VE SEEN MORE SHIT THAN YOUR SORRY ASS EVER HAS! HAVE YOU SEEN PEOPLE GET SHOT TO DEATH BEFORE YOUR EYES?! HAVE YOU SEEN PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT OD ON DRUGS?! HAVE YOU EVER WATCHED EVERYONE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT DIE AND NEVER COME BACK?!"

Patty's voice cracked at the last part and Black Star starred at her. Patty ducked her head and clenched her fist.

"I don't want that to happen again." she whispered

Black Star leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Patty looked up with tear-filed eyes. Black Star put his hands on her cheeks and brushed her tears away with his thumbs and looked her straight in the eye.

"It won't happen. Patty, we'll never leave you. _I'll_ never leave you. You don't have to worry about that. I promise you." Black Star smiled gently.

Patty's gaze softened and she pushed her cheek against his hand.

"When'd you get so smart and serious?" she asked jokingly.

"I've heard wisdom comes with age." Black Star chuckled.

"So does beauty," Patty added. "like Shania Twain. She's really pretty and she's forty-four."

Black Star starred blankly at her for a second.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSE?! SHE'S FORTY-FOUR?!" Black Star asked.

"Yes!"

"Damn, I thought she was, like, in her mid twenties."

"Black Star, she's been singing for a long time!"

"So what? That doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe you aren't as smart as I thought."

"HEY!"


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue: What Happened After

**_A week later..._**

"Hey! We're back!" Maka said as she and Soul walked onto the basketball court with their friends.

"Hey guys! How was the mission?" Kid asked.

"Meh, same old same old," Soul grumbled. "anything exciting happen here?"

"I broke my arm." Liz grumbled.

"I've been sick for two weeks." Tsubaki sneezed.

Maka winced and turned to Chrona, surprised to see her sitting next to Kid.

"What about you, Chrona?" Maka asked sweetly.

Chrona's face lit up light a cherry and looked away.

"Sh-Sh-Shinigami-kun and I went out for the day," Chrona looked back up and had a soft smile on her face. "it was nice."

Soul elbowed Kid and smirked.

"You enjoy yourself, Mr. Symmetry?" Soul teased.

"Yes, I did indeed," Kid said smiling at Chrona. He turn his head and whispered to Soul. "Although, it would've been better had Dr. Stein not been following us and threatening to dissect me if I made the wrong move."

Soul blanched and looked around just in case.

"Anything else, there has to be _something_ exciting that you guys did!" Maka exclaimed.

Patty and Black Star stopped their basketball game and grinned.

"We went on a mission." Patty said.

"You mean you and Kid and without Liz?!" Maka asked looking at Kid in shock.

"No, _we_ went on a mission." Black Star explained.

"You, Tsubaki, Kid and Patty went on a mission?" Soul asked.

"NO! _WE_ went on a mission, together! Not with them!" the two yelled.

"WHAT?!" Soul and Maka asked in alarm.

"Did anyone die?!" Maka asked.

"How much damage you guys do? How much does shibusen have to pay?" Soul asked.

Black Star and Patty groaned and decided it was no use explaining to them and went back to their game.

"By the way," Black Star started, shooting a basket. "why'd you choose the name Isamu? Is that the name you found for me or something?"

"Yep," Patty smirked, stealing the ball from Black Star and keeping it away from him. "I remembered hearing it once and that it meant 'brave' or 'courage'. I thought it fit well."

Black Star smiled and stole the ball back.

"Yep, it does," Black Star grinned as he held the ball over his head, out of Patty's reach. "what does Patricia mean, 'short'?"

"I can _so_ get the ball!" Patty said reaching for it.

"No you can't! You're too short!"

"Yes I can!"

"Prove it!"

Patty waited until Black Star held the basketball over his head. She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionantly. Black Star dropped the basketball in a moment of shock. Then, he closed his eyes, put one hand on the small of her back and the other on her head, and kissed back.

Everyone nearly fell over from shock.

"I don't know how to deal with that!" Chrona wailed pointing at Patty and Black Star, face bright red and nearly fainted.

"Gah! Chrona!" Kid yelped as he caught her to hold her up.

Patty and Black Star pulled away. They smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

"Told you I could." Patty giggled.

"Hmm?"

Patty pushed off of Black Star, stole the basketball off the ground, and shot. Black Star's jaw dropped as Patty cheered.

"I win!" she yelled.

"That's a foul!" Black Star called.

"No, _that's_ called getting owned!" Soul cracked up.

As Patty and Black Star argued Tsubaki and Liz looked at each other.

"She's definantly your little sister, Liz-chan." Tsubaki laughed.

"Yep, she sure is," Liz agreed. "so, I guess this technically makes us in-laws basically, huh?"

"EH?!" Tsubaki cried.

* * *

Owari~

Ok, hope you all enjoyed this! I'll let you go, but first I'll give you the reason for calling Black Star "Isamu". Well, when I first started watching Soul Eater I seriously did wonder if Black Star had a real name or if it was his real name. So, I was looking at a name website and found Isamu and the firts thing that popped into my head was Black Star for some reason. Ok, that's pretty much it XD

R&R please! Spread the PattyxBlack Star love~ XD


End file.
